


the little god father who could...kind of

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, baby fic because baby, sherlock is a god father, shut up, so is greg, this would only end...well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is the new baby Watson's godfather and is left babysitting. how hard could taking care of a baby be? pretty much an excuse to write baby fluff and then I was feeling Sherstrade so my whole brain went what the hell. written for impishtubist on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little god father who could...kind of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> just importing my stuff from fanfiction.net 
> 
> old fic, newly posted here

Sherlock pursed his lips together and blew hard, creating what he was sure John would call a rude noise and the crying mass of flesh in front of him stopped its wailing. She was still whimpering but the blood curdling screeching had, thankfully, ended. He then crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, causing furless little gremlin laid out in front of him to erupt in giggles. Sherlock tried to keep her laughing, he was sure she could smell fear. He reached out slowly and poked a tiny foot, causing more giggles to bubble forth, and sighed when he heard the heavy foot fall of running footsteps on the stairs. He looked over to the door as Gregory Lestrade burst in.

"Oh good, you're here. She smells funny again."

Greg sighed, looked a cross between amused and annoyed. He rolls his eyes as he steps over to the sofa and picks Charlotte Rose Watson up, and cradling her in his arms.

"Christ Sherlock, John and Mary went out for a few hours, and you couldn't even manage that. You need to learn how to change diapers William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you are her other god father after all."

Sherlock pouted at him.

"I got her to stop crying didn't I? I made her laugh."

"Yes Sherlock, good job showing the baby your face."

Sherlock scowled at Greg and threw himself into his arm chair to sulk as Greg ignored him and got to work changing Charlotte's diaper.

After cleaning everything up and making sure the baby was fed he relaxed on the sofa and settled Charlotte on his chest, stroking her back to get her to sleep. He looked up to see Sherlock watching him with a fond smile on his face and motioned for Sherlock to come join him. Sherlock sat on the sofa and Greg pulled him so he was snuggled up against him and draped his arm around him. Sherlock looked down at the sleeping bundle sprawled out on Greg's chest.

"We do make a rather excellent pair of god fathers."

"Yes. I suppose. You stand around and look silly and I do all the work."

"Complete opposite of how it usually goes."

"Oi!"

"Oh come off it, you look dashing not silly. Now hush. You'll wake the baby."

"You're one to talk."

Lestrade leaned over and kissed the top of Sherlock's head with a smirk. He wrapped his arm tighter around the body of the man next to him and pulled him even closer. Sherlock nuzzled into his neck sighing contently. They settled down again looking down at the baby, each man lost in his own thoughts. When their breathing grew steady and Sherlock was silent, and still, Greg assumed he was asleep dared to speak again thinking his words would go unheard.

"God father is good, but I always wanted my own."

Sherlock smiled against his side.

"Then I guess will have to fix that. Won't we?"


End file.
